Talk:Herobrine/@comment-4892475-20150609214950/@comment-26895466-20150809235118
This review is a follow-up to what somebody posted on the Creepypasta Wiki Herobrine page. Here is that comment. "To all saying 'It no scary, plz delete...' Please stop. This is a masterpiece of history that may not reach the current standards of writing. But who really should care? Herobrine caused a huge development in Minecraft pastas and Creepypasta itself. When someone says 'Minecraft pasta' you of course jump to Herobrine. This pasta is an original, with good grammar. Jeff's pasta didn't. You shouldn't compare this to this to any pasta. Let's face it, 303 and (null) aren't that great, no, but as I stated before, this is a masterpiece. And yes, there is always going to be fanbase and shippings, but del wit it. All Creepypasta have one. Herobrine is an icon of Creepypasta. Period." Now on with the review. You comment that this story is a masterpiece because: -It influenced all other Minecraft pastas and Creepypastas -It is original and has good grammar -It is popular (among Minecraft pastas) I disagree. Quite a bit. Firstly, I would like to point out that pretty much every Minecraft pasta this story influenced were rather poor. They are all pretty cliché. As for the Creepypastas it influenced, those are mainly video game pastas, which are infamous for being cliché and/or not very good. Secondly, yes this story is an original, and yes it has good grammar, but the originals are not always good (Squidward's Suicide and Jeff The Killer). Also, a Creepypasta should have good grammar in the first place, and it isn't something to praise a story on. Congratulating a story on good grammar is like if you got an award every time you wash your hands. Lastly, being popular or well known does not make it good. Jeff The Killer, Squidward's Suicide, Lost Episodes (by Slimebeast), Suicidemouse.avi, 1999, The Amazing World of Gumball: The Grieving, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Pokemon Lost Silver, Pokemon Black, and the list goes on. Now, this story is not the worst thing I have read. This was an original idea back in the day, and while it is no longer as original, it still is not a bad premise. However, as with any story, it is plagued by clichés. The page being blocked with a "404" error, the fact that the character always feels like he is being watched but he never actually sees anything, and more. However, this story really doesn't work as an actual story either. This story doesn't actually have an ending. It kind of just stops with the actually kind of interesting part and just finishes. Also, it never bothers explaining things that kind of need to be explained. I know that Herobrine himself isn't supposed to be explained. It is a Creepypasta, and the vagueness adds to the story and mystery. However, it never bothers explaining how they figured out that this character was Notch's brother, never bother explaining possible theories or anything possibly interesting, and after they find out that it actually was Notch's brother and Notch himself confirms it, the ending happens. I could complain about it not really being scary, but honestly, Creepypasta no longer have to be scary. All they have to do is be interesting and have creepy elements or supernatural elements. Therefore, I won't bother talking about if it is scary or not because it doesn't matter. What matters is, "Is this a good story?" Unfortunately, it really isn't. 3/10.